Forgotten Friends & Forgotten Love
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Sarah, Ben, Jake, and Summer are all best friends...at least until Summer and Jake were forced to join Team Darkness. Now as Ben realizes the fate his sister has taken, he joins the Pokemon Rangers just to see her. He, along with some new friends, help Ben convince Summer to quit. But what would happen if she did? What if Jake stayed and forgot about Summer? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summer's Pov

I was fast asleep in my room. It was a pretty peaceful Saturday morning...at least it was until my brother decided to wake me up.

"WAKE UP SIS!" He yelled, jumping on my bed.

I was startled awake and fell off my bed, making my covers fall off as well. I let out a groan of pain. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Ben jumped off my bed and landed by my side.

"Come on sis! It's Saturday! You promised you'd take me to the park!"

I sighed and got off the floor. "Alright, alright. Just give me a sec to get ready."

"Fine, but please hurry up!" He begged.

He quickly rushed out of my room and I started to change. I settled for a red tanktop with a short light blue jacket. I had on light baggy jeans and brown boots. I brushed my hair and teeth. I walked over to my window and saw Ben standing outside by our front door. From what I could tell he was wearing tan shorts and a green shirt. He had his favorite black hat on his head, obviously turned around so the back was in the front. He also had on his favorite shoes that were black and had a white stripe on the bottom. I climbed out of the window and landed beside him.

"Took you long enough." He growled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeez. Are you that desperate to see Sarah? I guess you must really love her."

His face suddenly turned red and he looked away from me. I smirked, pleased with myself.

"W-what about you and Jake?" He shot back.

Now it was my turn to blush. "T-That's different."

"How?" He pressed further, amusement in his eyes.

My blush darkened and I looked away from him. "I-It just is."

He rolled his eyes at me, a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say."

"I-It is!" I protested.

"Sure it is." He told me sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the park."I mumbled.

We continued to the park in silence. Once we were close to it, in the distance I could see Sarah and Jake waiting for us. Ben noticed the two as well and bolted over to them. I sighed and shook my head at him. Sarah and Ben immediately started talking to each other, and I saw Jake look over my way. He flashed me a smile and waved to me. I smiled before waving back. He then waited patiently for me, his hands in his pockets.

"So what's today's plans?" Jake asked me once I was by his side.

I shrugged. "I thought we could just go get some frozen yogurt and just hang out."

"I like those plans." Sarah commented.

I smiled and we started to head toward our favorite frozen yogurt place. On our way, when we were only a mile away from it Ben suddenly let out a groan. We all stopped walking and faced him.

"This is taking forever!" He complained.

"It's only been 12 minutes." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, and besides we're almost there." I added.

He groaned again, and grabbed Sarah's hand causing her to blush. "Sarah and I are just gonna take the shortcut."

With that he started to drag her away. Jake shook his head at them, before continuing to walk. I walked after him, and we continued on in silence.

"Your brother's strange." He finally said after a while.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "I've gotta live with him."

* * *

Jake's Pov

As I walked by Summer's side, I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched. I looked around in confusion, only to grab Summer's attention.

"What's wrong Jake?" She asked concerned.

I looked back at her and forced a smile. "Nothing. Just...examining."

She looked at me in doubt but didn't push the subject any further and we continued walking. Suddenly a mysterious figure jumped in front of us, causing us both to stop in our tracks.

"Well, well, well. Summer Minami and Jake. So nice to finally meet you." He smirked.

I let out a growl. "Who are you!?"

"My name's Blake. A general of Team Darkness." Blake responded.

"What do you want with us!?" Summer demanded.

"I want the two of you to join Team Darkness." He answered.

"What if we refuse?" I questioned.

He smirked at me. "Then your family will suffer."

I felt Summer tense by my side. I couldn't blame her. I mean seriously. I glanced at Summer and could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't gonna join.

"I'll never join you!" Summer yelled.

Blake growled. "You've made a horrible decision."

All of a sudden Summer was flung against the trunk of a tree. She was now bleeding and hopefully unconscious. I felt horror and worry grip me.

"Summer!" I yelled, and turned toward Blake angrily. "What did you do to her!?"

"I simply showed her the consequences of her poor decision." He said. "Don't worry, she _might _be alive still."

Words couldn't describe my emotions. I was feeling such a blend of them I couldn't comprehend what feeling was what. I ran over and knelt down beside her. Picking her injured body up, I held her close to my chest. Blood was running from the corner of her mouth, dripping onto her. Her shirt was bloody and soaked where it covered her stomach. Her chest rose and fell with every painful breath she took. I squeezed her tightly, my breath caught in my throat.

"So Jake. Whaddya say? Are you gonna join Team Darkness or should I do the same to your precious family and friends?" Blake sneered. I..I didn't know what to do. If I didn't join he'd probably do the same to Sarah and Ben. Ben...what would he say if he saw what had happened to his sister? If I do join does that mean Summer has a chance to survive? But they're evil...what should I do?

Finally I made my decision after a while. "F-Fine...I'll join you guys."

"Excellent." Blake smirked.

I stopped him. "_But_, only if Summer comes along. I want her injuries taken cared of. She's still joining Team Darkness."

"Of course, all of her injuries will be treated. We wouldn't want to lose someone as tough as Summer." He smiled.

Summer's eyes were closed. Her breathing seemed to be really hurting her. I gently picked her up, and carried her bridal style to where ever the heck Blake was leading me.

_Summer...please be okay. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's Pov

I followed after Blake, Summer's bloody body pressed against me. I could feel the blood starting to seep through my shirt, but I could care less. I just wanted Summer to be okay. Somehow I felt the pain she was going through, it was horrible. It felt like a knife was ripping through my skin right before I was burned. I can't believe Blake is making her go through this pain. Summer...please hold on...we'll be there soon...I hope..I continued to follow Blake, my grip on Summer tightening a little. It looks like her breathing was killing her each time she took a breath of air. I couldn't bear to see the pain she was going through so I looked up, hoping that it would take my mind off of Summer's pain. I wonder what's going on with Sarah and Ben? Have they noticed our disappearence yet? I stopped, grabbing Blake's attention. He turned around to face me, confusion visible in his eyes. I knelt down on the ground and softly laid Summer down on it. I wiped my hands on my clothes and stood up to face Blake.

"Do you have a pencil and paper I could borrow for a sec?" I questioned, hoping that he might.

He nodded before taking out what I'd requested for and handed them to me. "Here ya go."

I nodded and he walked over to a tree before leaning against it, his eyes closed. I smirked. Stupid choice. Going as fast as I could I quickly wrote a message.

"Done." I finally announced, throwing the pencil at Blake as hard as I could.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, the pencil nailing him straight in the chest. He got off the tree and I carefully picked Summer back up, making sure to not crumble the note. We continued walking on and I purposely dropped the paper, quietly praying that Ben would find my note. Finally Blake came to a stop and I did the same. I watched him punch in some numbers in a electric lock that had suddenly appeared. I managed to see all of the code before a secret entrance suddenly opened up. 4-8-5-2-6-9. I'd have to remember that for later on. Anyway I followed him inside and we went into a room that was possibly a medic room. He pointed over to a bed that was the farthest away from the door. Great. I walked over to it before gently laying Summer down on the bed. Her head fell onto the pillow, her cheek brushing against it as she did. I heard Blake walking toward us. I didn't bother to look at him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him lie down some clothes at the end of the bed.

"Make sure you both are in these uniforms when she wakes up." He ordered before walking out of the room.

I heaved a sigh and grasped the metal bars that were on the side of the bed. I looked down at Summer, more worried than ever about her. I saw her toss and turn a little bit, her face distorted with pain.

"J...Jake..." She muttered.

I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. "It's okay Summer. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

My voice seemed to soothe her, causing her to calm down a little. I repeated what I said, but this time in a whisper only I could hear.

"I'll always be here."

* * *

Ben's Pov

I paced angrily back and forth, wondering what the heck was taking Summer and Jake so long. Sarah was just sitting in a chair, filing her nails as she did.

"What's taking them so long?" I growled, not stopping my pacing.

Sarah looked up at me. "Ben. They probably got lost at some point and are trying to find their way here."

I stopped in my tracks and glared at her, anger fiercely burning in my eyes. "Sarah. Summer knows her way here like the back of her hand. There's _no way _she'd get lost."

She sighed and got up, walking over to me. Sarah then placed a hand on my shoulder. "I believe you Ben. But everyone can get lost at times."

I shrugged off her hand and ran down the path Summer and Jake had taken. I looked everywhere, not finding any sign of either of them. I felt worry prickle me and it got worse and worse as I continued on. I stopped and looked around.

"SUMMER! JAKE!" I yelled out, hoping to hear a response from one of them.

When I didn't hear anything, I ran on. After a while I saw something that caught my attention. I looked over at it and saw that it was a paper. I walked over to it and picked it up before opening it. I quickly scanned over the piece of paper. Horror suddenly hit me, and I dropped the paper. I ran toward the yogurt shop, wanting to let Sarah know what I'd found.

* * *

Normal Pov

Ben quickly read over the piece of paper, curious of what it held. His eyes widened in fear as he finished the note. He dropped the paper before bolting back to where Sarah was waiting for him. Suddenly a soft breeze blew as the paper gently fell onto the ground, causing the note to open up.

_Ben,_

_Summer and I joined Team Darkness. It was the only way to keep you and Sarah alive as well as Summer. Next time you see us we'll be going against you, no matter if we're related to you. So make sure you watch your back. _

_-Jake _

* * *

Ben's Pov

I kept running, scared out of my mind. They joined Team Darkness...Only to keep me and Sarah alive...But what about Summer? Why did he say it was the only way to keep Summer alive? What happened to her? Is she okay? I couldn't answer any of these questions that continued to fill up my head. As soon as the yogurt place came into view, I saw that Sarah hadn't moved an inch. I stopped in front of her, causing Sarah to look up at me from filing her nails.

I was out of breath, causing her to raise a brow at me in confusion. "What's got you so tired?"

"S...Summer and J..Jake joined Team Darkness." I panted, her eyes widened in surprise and shock at my answer.

She slammed the nail filler down onto the table. "No way. There's no way they would join Team Darkness."

I shook my head. "I know, but they did. According to Jake they did it in order to keep us alive."

"You talked with Jake? Why didn't you slap him when he told you they had joined Team Darkness!" She exclaimed.

I growled. "I couldn't! I only found that out when I read it from a note!"

"How do you know someone from Team Darkness didn't write that note?" She questioned.

I looked at her in realization. I don't know that. B-but it looked like Jake's handwriting.

"See Ben? You've gotta think about these sorta things."

I sighed. Maybe she was right...I didn't have proof that Jake actually wrote it. She got up and we walked toward the direction our houses were in. If Jake had wrote that note we better take his advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's Pov

_I looked around, not being able to see past the white light that surrounded me. I couldn't help but wonder if I was dead. Dead people usually see a white light...but is it this white? Isn't it just a tunnel? How can I get away from the light if it's surrounding me? How do I get back to Summer? Is she alright? How the hell did I end up in this place? All I remember is me falling asleep in a chair beside Summer's bed. How did any of that involve death? I shook my head, the more questions I asked, the less I could answer. _

_I started to walk around. "Hello? Anyone here?"_

_Everything was silent for a few minutes until I heard a familiar voice call out to me in a desperate cry. "JAKE! HELP!"_

_I bolted toward the direction where I heard the voice come from. I couldn't ignore the strike of fear I felt at her plea for help. "Summer!"_

_"Jake! I'm over here!" _

_I stopped in my tracks. Her voice had came from straight ahead but now it was from my left...I decided I didn't honestly care about it right now. All that was important to me right now was to find and help my best friend. I started to head that way when her voice turned me around once again. This time back the way I came. Why was she messing with me? Didn't she need my help? "SUMMER! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _

_I slowed down to where I was walking, now panting from all my running. I could hear her voice but I couldn't find her. My heart was pounding from the adrenaline. Hearing her voice once again I mustered up some energy and ran straight, hoping to Arceus that I would find her. All of a sudden the light around me started to fade into an environment I knew. The Dangerous Cliffs. This was where Summer and I first met when our siblings had ran off. Why was she here? _

_"Jake! Over here!" I walked over to the edge of the cliff and saw Summer. She was hanging on for dear life on a branch that stuck out from the rocky side. Summer looked up at me with pleading eyes. I could see a little past her and I didn't like what I saw. Underneath her were hungry and irritated Sharpedo. Not just one or two either. It seemed like a small handful was down there, all waiting for her to fall to her death. A snap of a branch starting to break brought me back to reality. _

_I quickly knelt down on the ground, stretching toward her. "Summer! Grab my hand!" _

_She reached out and I just barely managed to grab it, when the branch snapped, jerking Summer away from me. She started to fall toward the ocean and she looked at me in horror. My breath caught in my throat and I choked out a scream. "SUMMER!"_

_She hit the ocean with a splash._

I jerked awake, panting and gasping for air. Sweat gathered on my forehead and I looked toward Summer, only to find that she wasn't there. Was that a dream or a reality? Did that really happen? Was she gone? I jumped from the chair and ran out the room, looking for any sign of the brunette.

A young admin walked past me and I stopped her. "Excuse me. Do you know where a brunette went? She's about about an inch shorter than me. She has hazel eyes, brown eyes, and is sixteen. Please tell me you've seen her."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "I know what a brunette is and yes. She headed down to room number 246. I'm guessing you two are the new admins?"

"Thanks!" I didn't bother to answer her other question. I took off down the hall, reading over the numbers as I did. 234...237...243...246! I skidded to a halt and opened the door before walking inside. There she was, already in her uniform. Her back was to me as she examined herself in the mirror. I heaved a sigh of relief and she turned around to face me.

"What's up?" She asked, looking me over for a second. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my uniform that she laid down on it.

"Nothing much. Just was wondering where you were." It took all of my remaining strength to not hug her to death. I headed into the bathroom and started to put on my uniform, not breaking my conversation with Summer. "You gave me a scare."

"Uh huh. So I didn't just hear you racing down the hallway?"

"N-no. That must've been someone else cause it sure wasn't me."

"You liar. I know it was you. I wasn't born yesterday."

I walked out, having had finished putting on my uniform. "Course not. If you were you wouldn't be sixteen and Ben wouldn't have been born."

Ben's fourteen years old, making Summer two years older than him. When Summer was 2 Ben was born. So yeah. You can see how that all makes sense.

"Don't be smart. You know it's a saying." She replied, throwing me a look. I shrugged.

"It's true though and you know it." I replied.

She heaved a sigh. "Whatever. Come on. Blake told me that the boss wants to see us in his office."

I looked at her in confusion. "Why? And when was that?"

"About an hour ago and I don't know honestly. But we better not keep him waiting."

So Summer was out for 5 hours, and I sleep for an hour. That's just awesome. "Alright then. Let's go."

We walked out the door and Summer took the lead. She seemed to know where to go. Did I miss interpret that 5 hour thing? "How do you know where the boss's office is?"

"Blake told me. Arceus you wouldn't believe how incredibly detailed he explained it. I felt like killing him just to get it over."

I smiled. That was Summer for ya. She doesn't like long speeches or other things that our long. Heck. Give her a book and the next minute she won't even be in the same room with it. It's not that she can't read or comprehend things. It's just that long things bore her, but sometimes she could care less. Summer was a really smart girl at some points.

"Ah. I would've done it anyway. Directions or not."

I could tell she was rolling her eyes at my comment. "I know you would've. I was just waiting for you to burst into the room and kill Blake."

"If I hadn't had fallen asleep he would be good and dead now."

She looked back at me. "You were asleep?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah. While you were unconscious I...kinda dozed off."

"I can't believe you."

I can understand where she's coming from. When her brother had gotten into a horrible crash or fight, don't remember which though, Summer stayed up all night worried about Ben. She had to be asked out of the hospital and they had to call the police because she wouldn't leave. So finally they called her parents and they dragged her out of there, all the while she was kicking and screaming, making a huge scene. How I knew all this is because her parents had told me after Summer introduced me to them.

"They said you were gonna be okay!"

"And you believed them? Seriously. What's your problem today?"

"I had no other choice!"

Summer stopped outside a red door and I did the same. "Ugh! It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

She pushed open the door and we both walked in. I shut the door behind me, and Summer grabbed a chair before turning it around to sit in it backwards. I stood behind her, arms crossed against my chest as we both looked at our new boss. He was a middle aged man with scraggly black hair and beard. His green eyes were piercing. Wait. Green eyes and black hair...Is this Blake's dad?

"So boss.-

"Mr. Anderson." Our boss corrected.

"Mr. Anderson." I could tell being interrupted aggravated Summer. "So what's our mission suppose to be?"

"I'm glad you asked Brown Eyes." Summer made no movement to correct him. "I want you and Red Eyes-

"So I'm guessing you're bisexual?" I joked, earning a glare from Anderson. Summer face palmed at my stupid joke. Well he shouldn't have started a sentence like that. Saying that he wanted Summer and I, that's too easy to make a joke of. I know Summer knew that.

"As I was saying. I want you and Red Eyes to go to Almia and try to find out some information about the King of the Sea."

"Isn't the King of the Sea Manaphy?" My best friend asked.

"Correct. Turns out Almia contains books that have priceless information about him. But the only trouble is that the library I want both of you to go to is hidden. There's been no sign of it anywhere. So you guys are gonna have to try and find it."

"Oh great. A scavenger hunt. Goody." I rolled my eyes. How fun.

Summer got up. "Alright Mr. Anderson. We'll hunt for that library."

Anderson nodded. "Okay. I trust you Brown and Red Eyes. _Don't _let me down."

"Wouldn't _dream _of it." I muttered sarcastically.

"Take these too." He chucked some walkie talkies to us. "Just in case there's a change in plans."

Summer nodded and we walked out.

"Well let's-OW! DAMN IT SUMMER!" She punched me as hard as she could in my arm as soon as she closed the door. I rubbed the now bruised forearm as I looked at her with a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"You making all those stupid jokes in there!" She snapped.

"That last one was a statement. _Not _a joke."

Summer rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say _Red Eyes_."

She walked off. Oh great. I pissed Summer off. This is just my day. I groaned and jogged after her. After that we walked in complete silence as I pondered what to say to her now.

"I don't see why you're so mad." I said.

"It's because you embarrassed me Jake. In front of our boss."

Her mom has got it stuck in her head about first impressions. We've been trying to break it but so far no luck.

"Summer chill. It'll be fine."

"No it won't. And oh Arceus I'm turning into my mother."

I chuckled. "Hey Sum. Do you still remember how we met?"

"How could I forget it?" She replied.

"Yeah. It all started when your brother went missing." I smirked.

"And your sister." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. You ran up to me scared out your mind when you realized your brother went missing."

"_Hey! Have you seen my little brother?_" I mocked, getting a nudge from her.

"Well I was worried about him and his safety." She responded.

"Yeah. I had to follow you to find him."

"Because you love me!"

My face turned red at her accusation. "N-no I don't."

She looked at me with a raised brow in interest. "I meant as a friend."

"Oh." My face still burned with heat. "I knew that."

Summer stopped and I did the same. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I shook my head, my face turning even redder. I could tell she was figuring it out and finally all the pieces seemed to fit into place. "No way! You like me!"

I refused to look at her. What happened to the guy who hid his emotions? What happened to the advice my dad gave me? "N-no. I-It's just your imagination."

"Uh huh. If I'm imagining it, then why's your face so red?" She pressed, amusement in her voice. "Explain that tough guy."

I finally heave a sigh. "Fine. I'll admit it okay."

I looked up at her. Her hazel eyes were filled with interest as she waited to hear what I had to say.

"It's true Summer. I do love you and not in a friend way. I've liked you ever since we met but I didn't want to admit it to you or to myself. So I've held it back so I couldn't get rejected."

"Rejected? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean. All the time I've spent with you, you seem to never be interested in love. It's like you don't even believe in it. It just irks me that I can't tell you how I feel without possibly getting laughed at by you."

"Jake...I-It's not that I don't believe in it. I just...just..don't wanna put a relationship before my family. Especially my brother. You know how hard our parents work. They're barely there for us, so I'm like his second mother. You know. The one that _actually _takes care of him."

"I understand that Summer and I feel the same for my sister. But even we need to grow up."

"Look Jake. It's not that I'm not into you, cause I totally am but only in a friend way. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I knew this would happen. "Thanks for being honest."

I started to walk off, depression starting to sink in that Summer and I would never be together.


End file.
